Death's Beauty
by LifeByMoonlight
Summary: Nico gets mistaken for Anubis. Walt/Anubis helps him through the after-math. Smut ensuis.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I know you will not read this, but this is just a little warning to let you know that the smut will not be until chapter three. Not to worry though, chapters one and two are fairly short. At this point I am just trying to write more words because I am two hundred words short of my goal. So here I am still writing about nothing so I can have the required six thousand words. I now have about one hundred and fifteen words to meet my quota. I think I will just keep talking. By the way I have a new website and I have a story there that I am not going to post anywhere else. You should visit my site, it is . . The story is a Harry Potter / Percy Jackson cross-over, Nico goes to Hogwarts style. It is post Blood of Olympus and is set during The Order of the Phoenix. It is pretty good so far, but you'll have to read it to find out more. Also the lack of contractions is to maximize the word count not because I am an android.

-Life By Moonlight

Nico was pleasantly surprised when being exorcised by a crazy magician was the low point of his day. It had all started when he was walking casually through a park in Tuscany. He was just walking along minding his own business when this guy jumped out of nowhere and shouted in Italian, "Leave this mortal child Anubis, or I shall exorcise you!"

"Who the hell are you and what makes you think I won't flatten you for calling me a mortal child puppet?" Nico asked, his bad mood only made worse by the lunatic threatening exorcism. And that's when the bastard backed up his threat by actually performing an exorcism. Not some Christian 'the power of Christ compels you' crap either, the guy threw some ribbons at him, which surprisingly worked, and started chanting in a language he didn't recognize. Based on the hieroglyphs that were forming around him he guessed probably Egyptian. Every word the magician spoke tightened the ribbons until Nico was in excruciating pain, the words themselves however didn't seem to be doing what the magician expected them to. And that's when Nico remembered where he had heard the name Anubis before.

"Wrong death god!" he cried out just as a of teenage boy ran into view and Nico passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Anubis had assumed that a mortal wouldn't be affected by the magician's ribbons. He was very surprised when the young man had actually been captured in them. He was even more surprised when as he came running around the corner to help the young man he had yelled, "Wrong death god!"

That one almost stopped Anubis/Walt in his tracks, but it did just that to the magician and the young man had just passed out so instead he took advantage of the situation and grabbed the young man and took off.

"Ha-di," he whispered to release the ribbons. It was a good hour before the young man came around and in that time Anubis started to notice how attractive the young man really was. Walt was quite conflicted about this because they were technically dating Sadie and Walt had never had feelings towards guys before. _If I court him I shall remove most of my consciousness from you first and court him as myself._ Anubis reassured Walt. _Won't I start to die again?_ he asked fearfully. _Very slowly, and I will return my full consciousness to you within twentyfour hours. During that time you should only just begin to exhibit symptoms,_ Anubis said. The young man opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked his hand groping at his hip for the sword that rested there.

"I am who that magician accused you of being," Anubis said.

"A mortal child puppet?" the young man asked.

"No, Anubis," Anubis said, "Your turn, who are you and why did you say wrong death god?"

"I am Nico di Angelo, and I am the son of Hades, Greek god of the underworld," the young man said.

"That explains a lot," Anubis said, "I should tell you, this is not actually what I look like. This is Walt Stone, the magician who lets me cohabitate in his body in return for which I neutralize his family curse. His curse is a terrible disease which ceases to affect him while I cohabitate with him."

"Oh, that makes sence, I thought I was seeing double. And your aura and your aura are diffffferent. Yours is death and yours is dying," Nico studdered before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nico woke up the second time there was only one person leaning over him. It was the death one without the dying one. "What happened to your other half?" Nico asked.

"I promised him I would court you as myself and leave him out of it," Anubis replied.

"Court me?" Nico asked finding the thought surprisingly pleasant.

"Yes, you are more beautiful than I think you give yourself credit for," Anubis replied and kissed Nico lightly on the corner of his lips. Nico's heart was racing by this point and he grabbed the back of Anubis' neck and kissed him passionately. Anubis was surprised, but pleased at this turn of events and positioned himself so that he was in a less awkward place. They both moaned because the less awkward position was straddling Nico's waist. Nico bucked up into Anubis and that was when the god decided that they were wearing _far_ too much clothing. He slid his hands up Nico's shirt and pushed the fabric over the younger man's head. Nico returned the favor and started working on Anubis' fly. Anubis got up and stripped and then crawled back up the bed to undo Nico's fly. He smiled and grabbed the zipper with his teath. Nico's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned. Anubis crawled back down the bed and removed Nico's combat boots and socks then grabbed the cuffs of his jeans and pulled those off. Now there was only one article of clothing left and he reverently pulled off Nico's underwear. He took Nico's cock into his mouth and began to suck. Nico arched beneath him thrusting down his throat. Anubis pulled off of Nico with a wet pop and Nico moaned at the loss of contact. Anubis simply reached for the bottle of lube on his nightstand and pushed Nico's legs apart. Nico raised and eyebrow at him and then made a little O shape with his mouth as Anubis pushed a finger into his ass. Soon Anubis had four fingers in Nico's ass and Nico was begging him to just get on with it. Anubis removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. He slowly pushed into Nico reveling it the tightness of the younger man's ass.  
"Move!" Nico cried and Anubis obliged him starting slowly and picking up the pace gradually. He made sure to hit Nico's prostate every time. Before long Nico was crying out and coming on their chests clenching as he did so. This sent Anubis over the edge and he came in Nico's ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie was worried. It was almost noon and Walt had yet to emerge from his room. She knocked on the door. Walt opened it and immediately started speaking.

"We need to find Anubis, I can still feel him in my head, but he's entirely non-responsive," he said worried.

"Last I saw he was headed to his room," Julius Kane/Osiris said, "He's probably fine."

"We just want to make sure because he usually responds when Walt checks on him," Sadie said.

"Alright, his room is at the end of this hallway," her father replied.

Walt and Sadie stood in the doorway stunned.

"I mean I knew Anubis found him attractive, but I wasn't expecting this," Walt said. The sight before him not something he had ever expected. There on Anubis' bed were Anubis and the young man from the day before, totally naked and so intertwined with one another that there was no question as to what they had been doing before they fell asleep, but that wasn't even the most interesting part. No, the most interesting part was that neither Walt nor Sadie could tell which one was Anubis and which was Nico.

"I never took him for a narcissist," Sadie commented.

"I don't think he is, I think he tweaked his appearance to match the other guy's beauty," Walt said. Just then one of them woke up and looked at them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We were worried about Anubis, but we didn't expect to find him in this position and we couldn't tell which of you was which to wake him up," Walt explained.

"You're his other half," Nico said finally recognizing him. Walt raised and eyebrow.

"That's one way to put it," he said, "We should probably leave so you two can put some clothes on." Nico nodded and Walt and Sadie left the room.

They were sitting in Walt's room when suddenly Walt blushed and yelled, "You're supposed to be putting clothes _on_!" Sadie looked at him strangely as Walt gasped and started shaking.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked.

"Nico's got two fingers up Anubis' ass and Anubis didn't have time to block me out," Walt replied.

"Oh my," Sadie said, "I think maybe I shouldn't be in the room for this." Walt grabbed her wrist and shook his head, now totally unable to speak. Sadie looked at him and then walked to the door and locked it. She cast a sound shielding spell and then started to strip.

Anubis lay on his front with four of Nico's fingers up his ass. Then he felt Nico's thumb join them and Nico pushed his whole hand into Anubis' ass. That was when he felt Sadie's breasts brush his chest and knew he was in for quite the morning. He felt Sadie slowly impale herself on Walt's cock as Nico pulled his hand back out. He felt Sadie's breast in Walt's mouth as Nico impaled him on his cock. He felt Sadie slip a finger in Walt's ass as Nico slipped two in beside his cock. He felt Sadie add another finger as she road Walt's cock at the same time that Nico slide two more fingers into his own ass. He felt Sadie remove her fingers and push a dildo up Walt's ass as Nico did the same. It was a very good thing that Nico had put as cock ring on him or both he and Walt would have been long gone by now.

"Oh," Walt said, "the kinky little fuck has got his cock _and_ a dildo up Anubid' ass and a cock ring on him. I won't be able to come until he takes it off."

"That's okay, I have an idea," Sadie said pulling off of Walt and pulling out the dildo.

"Oh my, what is she up to?" Anubis' asked.

"Who?" Nico asked.

"Sadie, I didn't have a chance to block Walt out before you started so Walt is feeling everything you do to me and I'm feeling everything she's doing to Walt. Oh! She's fist-no! She's going to _double_ fist him until you take the cock ring off," Anubis explained.

"Won't that be fun, especially with what I plan to do to you," Nico said.

Nico came up Anubis' ass andthen told him to clench. He pulled out and put a anul plug in to keep Anubis from spilling then he turned Anubis over and said, "Tell me when she gets her hands out of his ass, I'm going to take the cock ring off."

"He just told Anubis to tell him when you get your hands out of my ass because he's about to take the cock ring off," Walt told Sadie. She pulled her hands out of his ass and impaled herself on him again.

"She's got her hands out of our ass and is riding us again," Anubis said having a hard time telling what was him and what was Walt.

"Perfect," Nico said and took the cock ring off. Then he set about sucking Anubis off. It didn't take very long and Nico noticed that his come had two distinctly different flavors.

"You might want to warn Sadie that if she gets pregnant that the likelihood off the child being a demigod is about the same as it's being fully human. I tasted two distinct flavors of come, she should probably assume that your come ended up in her as well," Nico said.

one month later

"Walt, I'm pregnant," Sadie said. Walt licked his lips.

"Sadie, it's about 50/50 weather the child will be mine or Anubis', the child could be a demigod," he said.

"Of course, because of that the child will definitely be a demigod and we'll all get in trouble for it," Sadie said resignedly. Walt smiled.

"Somehow I think it will be worth it," he said and she smiled back.

"Yes, it will definitely be worth it."


End file.
